Hiccstrid Collection ON HOLD
by xMaelynn
Summary: A book full of Hiccstrid stories to quench your thirst for fluffy and cute Hiccstrid moments c; Accepting requests!
1. You're Gonna Be Okay

_**IF YOU THINK THIS IS A COPY PLEASE READ MY PROFILE! IT EXPLAINS IT ALL ON THERE!**_

 _ **Please keep in mind that the first few chapters that are published on the same day are very old! My writing style is different now.**_

* * *

"Astrid!" Hiccup ran to Astrid and went down to his knees, catching her.

"I'm fine," Astrid said weakly before coughing.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed, "Snotlout, get fresh water. Ruff, Tuff, get blankets. And Fishlegs, go start gathering information about where we can find the Buffalord!" Everyone ran out of Astrid's hut doing what they were ordered to do.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid, worry crossing his face. Suddenly Astrid started shaking and her skin was turning green. Hiccup stood from the ground with Astrid in his arms and laid her down on her bed.

He knelt down next to her and hold her hand in is. "Everything's gonna be alright, Astrid," Hiccup said his voice breaking. He couldn't stand seeing Astrid like this. It literally broke his heart. "I promise you. Just hold on. Please." Astrid groaned, moving around the bed in pain. Hiccup held his grip on her hand tighter, trying to calm her down.

Well, that didn't really work and Hiccup did something he never expected to do ever. He stood to his feet, well, foot, and leaned over Astrid kissing her forehead. And Astrid started to calm down.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned seeing Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut running towards him. Hiccup grabbed the blankets from Ruff and Tuff and carefully wrapped them around Astrid. Snotlout set down the water next to the bed. Hiccup made Astrid sit up, in much to Astrid's dismay. He picked up the cup of water and set to her lips. One of Hiccup's hand held the cup and the other under her head to be making sure it won't collapse out of weakness.

Astrid took a small sip before having a small coughing fit. After a few sips, Hiccup raised the cup to her lips. Astrid shook her head weakly.

Hiccup sighed and gave the almost empty cup to Snotlout. "Could you refill that please?" Snotlout hurried out the hut and came back pretty fast with a new cup of fresh water.

"You guys go ahead and help Fishlegs. I'll meet you there," Hiccup said. Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff nodded and made their way out of Astrid's hut.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid, squeezing her hand one last time, "I'm gonna help the others finding the cure. I promise you, Astrid, I'll do anything to find that cure. But promise me you'll hold on." Hiccup let out a deep breath and stood to his feet and walked out Astrid's hut.

Hiccup entered the Clubhouse. And Snotlout mediately turned to Hiccup with worry obviously sticking on his face. "How is she?"

"Resting," Hiccup answered softly. "What else have we found Fishlegs?"

"I spent the last few hours combing through my dragon eye research and found some old notes. I didn't think much of them at first, but..." Hiccup took the note from Fishlegs.

"The Buffalord!" Hiccup exclaimed. "But nothing on its location. There's really not much about it here at all."

"It's big, has ram-like horns and lives on the plains. That's something." Hiccup looks at Fishlegs with an are-you-serious face. "I'll keep looking," Fishlegs said quickly.

Tuffnut was looking through some papers, "What's this stuff?"

"That's nothing," Fishlegs answered. "Just some Dragon Eye tracings. No useful information. Just archaic dots and slashes." Tuffnut shows the tracings to Ruffnut who's next to him, nodding to each other.

Hiccup walks up to them, "What? Wait, you guys see something?"

"Yeah," Tuffnut answers like it's obvious. "These make a map."

"Duh," Ruffnut agreed with her brother. "How can you guys not see that?"

The others walk up to them while Tuffnut puzzles with the map pieces.

"See? These squiggles are water," Tuffnut explained. "That big nose is an island. Those slashes are seas stacks. And that there, that would be-"

"The Buffalord!" Hiccup cut him off, looking at the pieces. He moved the pieces around until it fit together as a map. "Wait. I think I've seen this before."

He grabbed the big map and traced the pieces over it. "Ah ha!"

"We found it, Hiccup! We found it!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly.

"We found a location," Hiccup said softly. "Now let's hope to Odin they still exist."

"Well, let's get going then," Snotlout said.

"Right. Everybody get to your dragons and meet me at the Dragon Stables," Hiccup ordered. "I'm gonna check on Astrid before we go."

Hiccup gets off Toothless entering Astrid's hut. He sits on the edge of her bed and takes her hand in his. "Astrid," Hiccup said softly, but loud enough for Astrid to hear.

Astrid groans and turned her head towards Hiccup, opening her eyes slowly. "H-"

Hiccup shushed her. "Save your energy. The gang and I are going to find the cure, okay? We'll be back as fast as we can."

"I-I can't hold on much longer, Hiccup," Astrid barely whispered.

Hiccup holds Astrid's face in both his hands. Making her look at him, "You are going to make it. Just a little longer. For me." Hiccup kissed Astrid's forehead.

"You're gonna be okay."


	2. Meet Hiccstrid

"Are they done yet?"

"Could shut up for one minute, Snotlout!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "I will kick the Thor out of you!"

"It's been two hours, and Astrid hasn't come back yet from checking up on Hiccup," Snotlout said. "Doesn't it sound a little suspicious to you?"

"It's Hiccstrid," Heather said. "Don't you seriously see how much they care about each other?"

"Heather's right," Fishlegs joined. "Didn't you see how worried Astrid was when Hiccup got hit with that arrow?"

"Hicc- what?"

"Hiccstrid," Heather answered. "Hiccup and Astrid, Hiccstrid."

"More like S-Snot-rid. Snotrid, yeah. And like Astrid would go for that dragon geek," Snotlout said and held up his arms, showing his barely shown muscles. "She's missing the great stuff."

Heather smirked, "You'll never know."

"You are an idiot."

"Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup said with a smile.

"You knew it would be suicide," Astrid exclaimed. "And what do you do?"

"Astrid," Hiccup took her hand. "I'm fine. See? I'm sorry I scared you. I-I mean, frightened."

"I forgive you," Astrid shared a warning glance. "I will kill you if you die."

"I'll be careful, I promise," Hiccup said. "I'm glad the whole Viggo war's over. Or how you call it, 'Episode.'"

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. "We can take a break for once." Hiccup looked at Astrid and down to his lap nervously.

"Astrid."

"Hiccup." The two blushed.

"Look, Astrid," Hiccup started. "I have been hiding this feeling and-"

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "A feeling?"

Hiccup nodded, "And I-" _Come on Hiccup. Just say it._

"Is it a... good feeling?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, I-" Hiccup sighed again. "I-I l-love you." Astrid's eyes widened when Hiccup started to lean in. Hiccup stopped when he could feel Astrid breath on his face. Hiccup closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers. Astrid gasped for a second before kiss back. Hiccup placed his arms around her waist. Astrid cupped Hiccup's cheek with one hand and the other went into his hair. Hiccup turned his head, deepening the kiss. They eventually split up in the need for air and lean their head against each other.

"I love you, too," Astrid whispered and opened her eyes meeting forest green. Hiccup smiled and tightened his grip around her waist. They didn't notice that Astrid had her legs on either side until they pulled away.

"Are you kidding me?!" The pair turned to see the others standing at the entrance of Hiccup's hut.

"U-uh, this isn't what you think!" Hiccup said.

Heather crossed her arms, "Guess you lost, Snotlout."

"No!" Snotlout screamed. "Astrid, are you seriously choosing _him_ ,that muttonhead,over me." Astrid got off Hiccup and walked towards Snotlout. Snotlout opened his arms, expecting a hug. Astrid raised her fist and hit Snotlout in the face. "Never call my Hiccup a muttonhead." With that, she walked back towards Hiccup's bed. The others carry the unconscious Snotlout out of the hut, leaving Hiccup and I alone.

Hiccup took my hand, " _My_ Hiccup?" I chuckled. "I like that."

I smirked, "What does that mean?" Hiccup smiled.

"Astrid Fearless Hofferson," Hiccup said, and Astrid smirked and nodded in agreement. "Would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend?"

Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck. "Of course, you dummy." Astrid placed her lips back on his.


	3. Sadness and Happiness

It's been two years since the war with Drago. Also since Hiccup became the chief of an island named Berk. New dragons were discovered. The Vikings could finally live with each other in peace, and Hiccup and Astrid's relationship has grown.

Astrid was throwing her axe at the target in the new training arena Astrid convinced Hiccup to be build.

"One! Bulls-Eye.

"Two! Bulls-Eye."

"Three!" Bull-"

"Yo, Astrid!" Astrid sighed in annoyance and turned to see Ruffnut walking towards her.

"What do you need now?" Astrid put her hand on her hip. "You set a house on fire again?"

Ruffnut scoffed. "So you may know, I have changed over the years." Ruffnut crossed her arms. "I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't had a normal conversation in a while."

"With you? A normal conversation?" Astrid said. "You can't even keep a straight face for five seconds, Ruffnut."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Oh, shut it."

"So," Ruffnut started after a long silence. "How are you and Hiccup doing?"

"We're doing fine."

"That doesn't sound convincing at all," Ruffnut said and raised her eyebrow. "Did something happen between you two? You used to be so lightened up when we talk about him."

Astrid sighed. "It's just... He's been so busy with all his chiefly duties that we haven't been able to spend time together."

"I've noticed."

"Well," Astrid said, "the last time Hiccup has ever said a word to me was over a week ago. I have been trying to spend some time with him when he's working. I just feel like he's ignoring me."

"That's not good." Astrid glared at Ruffnut.

"I just feel like he's been giving up on making time for me," Astrid frowned and looked at the ground.

Ruffnut frowned and threw an arm around the girls' shoulders, knowing she isn't able to do really anything about it.

"Chief!"

Hiccup let out an annoyed growl and turned to another Viking who needs his _dying_ help. "If it has something to do with sheep or eating each other's food; then I can't do anything about it!" The Viking sighed and walked back into his house.

Being chief is a lot harder than it sounds. With his father not here anymore, he doesn't really have someone he can call for help. Not that his mother can't help him. Or Astrid. He as used to do things his own way, that he hasn't really thought about getting any help. He realized that he has been shutting people out leaving him completely vulnerable and lonely. _Astrid._

It's been weeks since we ever been somewhere alone. I turned down _all_ her suggestions. I'm the worst boyfriend in existence. He walked towards his father's house he is sharing with his mother. He walked inside the house to see Valka making lunch.

"Hey, Mom," Hiccup said and walked over to his mother.

Valka turned to his son. "Good day, Hiccup," she smiled. "How's chief-ing going?"

Hiccup sighed at the thought and sat in a chair. "Horrible. They're always coming to me for help with stuff they can easily fix for themselves."

"That's how they are," Valka chuckled. "I noticed Astrid is spending a lot of time at the arena. Have you seen her these weeks?"

"Uhh," Hiccup hesitated about telling his mother. "About that, actually..."

"You shut her out didn't you?" Valka said like it was obvious.

Hiccup looked at his mother in shock, but eventually sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm so stupid..."

"No, you are not." Valka walked towards Hiccup and her hands on his shoulders. "You're stressed out about all this stuff, believe me." Valka scoffed. "How your father was acting his first few years as chief."

Hiccup let out a small smile with the thought of his father. "What do I do to make it right with her again?"

"You talk to her." Valka squeezed his shoulders. "I'm sure she understands that you're stressed. But you probably said a little too much that hurt her. She's at the arena; good luck." His mother winked. Hiccup let out a long breath and called his dragon from outside. Toothless jumped out his bedroom window in excitement in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup rubbed his head. "I know, I'm sorry, bud. We need to head to the arena, let's go!" He climbed on the dragon's back and flew in the air.

A few minutes later, Hiccup landed the Toothless next to the arena and signed him to stay here. He was about to walk into the arena before he heard voices.

"Hiccup has been so busy with all his chiefly duties that we haven't been able to spend time together." _Astrid._

"I've noticed." Another voice said. Probably Ruffnut.

"Well," I heard Astrid again, "the last time Hiccup has ever said a word to me was over a week ago. I have been trying to spend some time with him when he's working. I just feel like he's ignoring me."

"I also heard from other Vikings you had a fight." Hiccup winced. When he heard Ruffnut leave the arena, Astrid started throwing her ax again. He took the chance to walk up to her.

Wrong idea, of course.

When Hiccup was at her side, Astrid charged at Hiccup with her axe.

"Wait, stop Astrid! It's me!" Astrid stopped swinging her axe and glared at Hiccup.

"Hiccup! You muttonhead!" Astrid exclaimed. "You know better than sneaking up on me like that. I could have killed you."

"Well, I'm sure won't do that, right, M'lady?" Astrid frowned at the nickname and turned her back to Hiccup.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"Talk?! Talk about what?!" Astrid yelled. "Talk about your feelings from a few weeks ago?!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup frowned. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

"I don't know," Astrid muttered. "It's kinda hard to read you these days..."

"Please, Astrid!" Hiccup said. "I don't want it to be like this between us. I miss spending time with you. Alone. I really do! And I'm sorry I couldn't make time. And I'm more sorry about the horrible things I said to you. I love you. I really do love you. And never think I don't, because I do! I was just cranky and stressed. I hope you can forgive me..."

Astrid sighed, still with her back turned to Hiccup. She missed Hiccup holding her. she missed the cuddling. She missed the feeling of his lips on hers. Astrid tightened the grip on her axe but eventually dropped it to the stone ground. She turned around and threw herself into Hiccup's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I should never have reacted to you that way!"

A smile appeared on Hiccup's and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I wouldn't have expected any other way you'll react."

Astrid moved her head to look her boyfriend in the eyes. Ocean blue meeting forest green. Hiccup smiled before leaning in. Pressing his lips against hers. Astrid turned her head, deepening the kiss and eventually making out.

The couple broke away in the need for air. "I love you," Astrid said.

"I love you, too." Hiccup smiled pulled out her arms, grabbing a black box from his pocket.

Hiccup sat on one knee and looked the love of his life in the eyes. "Astrid. You are my love, my life and I wish to be together wth you forever. Until we grow old. Being together for two years has made me the happiest man alive. But it'll make me even happier if we make it official and be my wife. Astrid _Fearless_ Hofferson. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Hiccup opened the little box to reveal a silver ring with a small sapphire stone inside it.

Astrid put both her hands over her mouth, small tears starting to form in her eyes. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck.

 _"Yes."_


	4. Story Suggestion

_**I have thought about this idea for a while, and I thought I make a little sneak peek of another story I'm writing. It will most likely take a while till it comes out, but I wanted to do a sneak peek to see if people would enjoy this kind of content!**_

 _ **This also sets in the Middle Ages!**_

* * *

Hunger. There's only one word to describe the world they live in. All people suffer in. Well, except for a certain someone then.

Meet Astrid Hofferson. The daughter of the chief of this huge village. With that, we have everything anyone wanted. A huge house, enough food for everyone, and money. All the other people suffer from hunger and we are eating out of a silver bowl.

Astrid walked into the horse stables. She headed towards her best friend. Stormfly.

Stormfly has been with her since her 13th birthday. Having a five-year relationship has been the best thing that has ever happened to her. She opened the pen, running inside and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck. "Hey, girl" She let go and grabbed a saddle. "Ready to go for a stroll?" She put the saddle on Stormfly and lead her out the stables before climbing on her.

When Astrid made it to the gate a guard stopped her. "And where do you think you're going?"

Astrid sighed. "Just taking Stormfly on the walk through the forest." The guard raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I have protection with me."

The guard let out a sigh and opened the gate. Astrid gave him a nod as a thank you and walked on Stormfly pass the gate.

After a few minutes, Astrid heard a few bushes rustle and looked around. Stormfly made a sound that Astrid knew he made if she wasn't comfortable. They walked towards the sound before a boy popped out of a bush.

The boy had torn pants and a thin jacket with cuts on his arms. He also had two dead bunnies in each hand.

Astrid gasped. You were never allowed to hunt or poach animals in this forest. "What are you doing with those bunnies?"

The boy growled. "What do you think?"

"You know it's not allowed to hunt here. And you know that!" Astrid said sternly. "You'll have a Death Penalty if the chief knew about this."

The boy spits out the leaf he had in his mouth. "Go ahead. Tell yours's not like I've through worse. We're hungry! The whole village is! And because of your father; _thousands_ have died because of the lack of food."

Astrid narrowed her eyes and Stormfly took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean?!" The boy exclaimed but calmed down. "Because of this. Because of your father; my mother died of starvation."

Astrid was confused. Was this really going on? All those stories about the village being perfect and doing great were all a lie? That's why her father didn't allow her to go past the forest to the village.

"I-"

"What?" The boy said. "You're sorry?"

"Stop mocking!" Astrid shouted. "I never had any do in this! I never even knew this was going on!" Astrid calmed down. "I'm sorry my father did this to all of you."

There was a short silence between them before the boy broke it. "I guess you have to punish me, huh?" He rolled his eyes.

Astrid looked away and sighed. "No." The boy looked at her confused. "I'm not letting this continue." She looked at the boy again. "I'm gonna fix this."

The boy's face lighted up, "You really think you can pull that off?"

Astrid turned Stormfly, "I'll try. But I can't promise you anything,..."

"Hiccup," the boy said. "Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

 _ **There is going to involve a lot more romance in this story between these two ;)**_

 _ **But I do not wanna give away too much of what's going to happen.**_

 _ **That's the little message/sneak peak I wanted to share with you guys!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW THAT YOU WANT THIS AS A STORY IF YOU WANT IT TO BE!**_

 _ **~Grace**_


	5. Happy New Year

THIS IS A MODERN AU! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE AU'S!

* * *

"Do you remember?" Astrid started as she said on a bench on the roof of the school. Their high school set up a party for New Years in the gym area. But they sneaked out to have some alone time. "This is the place where we confessed our love for each other."

Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend, "How can I forget?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It was the best day of my life," she said. "Well, _days_."

 _Hiccup was staring at Astrid who was standing at the food and drinks table. He was planning on asking her out._

 _Like she'll say yes, Hiccup thought._

 _"Hey, man! How are yo-" Fishlegs greeted as he walked over to his friend. But stopped when he noticed Hiccup staring. Fishlegs smirked, "Are you gonna ask her already?"_

 _Hiccup broke his stare and frowned at his friend, "I'm just nervous. What if she says no?"_

 _Fishlegs laughed and slapped his knee. "You must really be a madman if you think she'll say no."_

"Well," Hiccup sighed. "maybe I am. I'll probably mess up like every time I try to ask her out."

 _"Just be honest and tell her how you really feel." Fishlegs exclaimed. "Have some confidence."_

 _"Coming from you," Hiccup said. Sarcasm in his voice. "That's probably why you haven't told Heather how you feel." Fishlegs glared at Hiccup and looked away. His cheeks becoming warmer._

 _"W-we're not talking about my love life right now." Fishlegs said quickly. "Take her somewhere you two can be alone."_

 _Hiccup thought about it. "Like what?"_

 _"Hmmm," Fishlegs put a hand on his chin. "What about the roof?" Fishlegs pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "That should be the entrance to the stairs." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go, ask her to go with you and confess."_

 _Hiccup exhaled deeply and sighed. "Okay. Let's do this." He gave his drink he had in his hand to Fishlegs and walked over to the love of his life. Hoping to be his._

 _Astrid walked over to her best friend Heather, who was standing at the food and drinks table and gave Astrid a cup a water_

 _"So," Heather started. "How are you and Hiccup doing."_

 _Astrid looked up at Heather. "W-what do you mean?"_

 _"Astrid," Heather sighed. "Life is too short, stop wasting time. You two are perfect."_

 _"Yeah, like Hiccup would feel the same way," Astrid said. "We've been friends for so long. I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

 _"That will not happen, Astrid."_

 _"Keep talking, Heather," Astrid said, a little annoyed. "But know that it will not work."_

 _Heather look over her shoulder to see Hiccup walking towards them. "Damn, Hiccup's walking towards us."_

 _Astrid's eyes widened, "What?" She turned around to stand face-to-face with Hiccup. "Oh, h-hey, Hiccup!"_

 _Hiccup smiled at the girl, "H-hey, Astrid. I was wondering If you would like to go to the school's roof with me?"_

 _Astrid sneaked a glance at Heather to see her nodding furiously. She turned to Hiccup and nodded. "Sure."_

 _Hiccup held out his arm and Astrid wrapped hers around it. Hiccup and Astrid reach the last stair to meet the view of the city. Hiccup leads Astrid to a bench and sat down._

 _"It's beautiful here," Astrid said as she looked at the view. Hiccup looked at the girl. She couldn't be any more beautiful herself._

 _"Not as beautiful as you," I said muttered. Astrid turned to me. She must've heard it. It was very dark, but he could feel her blushing._

 _"You mean it?" Astrid asked. How could I not mean it, Hiccup thought._

 _"Astrid," Hiccup began, "of course I mean it. I can't help but admit it because it's true." Hiccup took Astrid's hands in his own. "You are the most beautiful, strong and loyal person I know."_

 _Astrid feels her heart beating faster. Is he doing what she think he's doing?_

 _"Astrid, I-I...I love you." They could hear the students from inside counting down_

 _10..._

 _Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand._

 _9..._

 _Astrid intertwines their hands._

 _8..._

 _Hiccup put a hand on Astrid's cheek._

 _7..._

 _Astrid turns her head to Hiccup._

 _6..._

 _They lean closer to each other's face._

 _5..._

 _They could feel their warm breath on their skin._

 _4..._

 _Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist._

 _3..._

 _Astrid put her arms around Hiccup's neck._

 _2..._

 _So close..._

 _1..._

"Happy New Year!" Students shouted. Eventually, Hiccup and Astrid's lips finally met. It was small but turned into a more passionate kiss. Hiccup turned his head, deepening the kiss. Ther were enjoying it (obviously), but they were more happy about knowing that their long time crushes felt the same way.

 _After a while, they pulled away for the need of air. Eyes still closed, they lean their heads against each other._

 _"I love you too," Astrid whispers. She could feel Hiccup smile. They opened their eyes and Hiccup placed another kiss on her lips._

 _"Happy New Year."_

"I agree," Astrid said. "It was my favorite days, too."

Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend and pulled her close so she was on his lap. "Just a few months left," he said. "We'll be finally going off to college."

Astrid smiled. "Together?"

"Together."

They heard the people inside counting down again. "Wanna reenact it?"

10...

Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand again.

9...

Astrid intertwines their hands.

8...

Hiccup put a hand on Astrid's cheek _._

7...

Astrid turns her head to Hiccup.

6...

They lean closer to each other's face.

5...

They could feel their warm breath on their skin.

4...

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist.

3...

Astrid put her arms around Hiccup's neck.

2...

So close... again...

1...

Their lips touched as everyone shouted happy new year. It immediatly turned into a passionate kiss, that slowly turned into a make-out session. Hiccup's arms still tight around Astrid's waist and Astrid's arms around his neck.

They pulled away. They were breathing heavly.

"Happy New Year, M'lady."

"Happy New Year."

And they leaned in for another kiss.


	6. Partners In Crime

THIS IS AN MODERN AU ONE-SHOT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE AU'S!

* * *

Astrid grabbed the handcuffs from her pocket and put it on the bandit's wrist. "Another crime stopped," Astrid commented. She looked the man in front of her. "Good job. For the first crime."

Her boss said there was another employee probably joining. He made her bring him with her. Hiccup Haddock. His first name didn't impress Astrid when she first heard it. But she didn't want to judge him already. He's actually really nice. Better than the other people that came to work here.

"Thanks, Astrid!" Hiccup said as he rubbed his neck. "We make a pretty good team."

Astrid looked down at the guy on his knees in handcuffs. "Yeah," Astrid looked back at Hiccup, "we sure do."

"Anyway," Hiccup began after a short awkward silence, "We should probably head back."

When another police car arrived, Astrid drove with Hiccup back to the police station.

Hiccup looked awkwardly at them. Not sure to start a conversation or not. He gripped the steering wheel and sighed. "Would you like ever...I mean; do you want to... get a drink together sometime?" Hiccup asked slowly.

Astrid giggled. Mainly about how nervous Hiccup was acting around her. "Sure, why not?" She smiled. "You don't have to act so nervous around me."

Hiccup stared at Astrid for a few seconds before looking at the road again. "I-I know. It's just new for me."

Astrid perked an eyebrow up in confusion, "New for you? What do you mean?"

"It's stupid. You probably don't feel like that anyway," Hiccup said avoiding eye contact.

Astrid laid covered Hiccup's hand with her which was on his lap. "Tell me."

Hiccup thought about how to tell her. To tell her without making it obvious he was into her. It probably was when he asked her. "I just never really...hung out with a girl before."

Astrid looked at me surprised. "Oh..."

"What? Is there a problem?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"N-no, y-yes, well. It's just...didn't expect it. You're kinda the type of guy that every girl likes."

Hiccup felt a spark of confidence in him and smirked. "Like you do?"

Astrid's eyes went wide, "WHAT? N-no, I don't, I-I..." Astrid pouted and avoided eye contact.

Hiccup felt himself smile. Ever since he met her two months ago for training he has never seen her off guard like that. "I was just joking." Astrid nodded.

When they made it to Astrid's house, Hiccup stopped the car.

"Thanks for driving me home," Astrid smiled at the young man.

"Anytime, M'lady," Hiccup smiled at the nickname.

Astrid let out a laugh and shook her head. She was about the get out of the car until she dropped something out her purse by her feet in the car. It was dark outside so she couldn't see where it was. Hiccup went to help her till they're head bumped into each other. They looked up meeting each other's eyes. Eyes wide, knowing they're faces were a few inches apart.

Studying her face, Hiccup thought she was beautiful. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help the urge. Hiccup grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face slightly towards him, kissing her full on the lips.

Astrid, with no hesitation, kissed back more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing more into the kiss.

Hiccup bit her upper lip slightly, causing Astrid to let out a small moan. Hiccup took his chance and slipped in his tongue. After a minute long make-out session, Hiccup pulled away breathing heavily.

They smiled and leaned their foreheads against each other.

After a silent moment Hiccup whispered, "Guess we're partners in crime, huh?"

Astrid let out a small laugh, "No we're not. Partners in crime cause crime. We stop it."

Hiccup felt the warmth coming to his cheeks. Of course, how could he be so stupid? Way to ruin the moment. "Oops?" Hiccup smiled apologetically. Astrid laughed.

"So..." Hiccup started after a moment of silence. "Lunch tomorrow?"

Astrid blushed and smiled. "It's a date."


	7. New Relationship

Astrid pulled away from Hiccup's lips. She stared into his eyes before resting her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around her waist. Hiccup felt his cheeks warm up madly. He never really did this. He couldn't believe that this was happening. The girl he has loved since forever is laying in his arms at this moment. Hiccup slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist, resting his head against hers.

Hiccup felt more confident now. Now knowing that Astrid feels the same, he feels like he doesn't have to be embarrassed to show his feelings. He turned his head to look at his girlfriend.

 _His girlfriend._

He loves calling her that. Astrid felt his head moving and looked up into Hiccup's emerald green eyes. Hiccup looked down at her lips, closing the distance between them. Astrid didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"I love you."

The next morning, Toothless was trying to wake Hiccup. Toothless guessed he was dreaming about Astrid. Not like he hasn't before. Not like he could watch Hiccup's dreams. He can just guess by how he acts when he wakes up after. And the smile on his face, while he's sleeping, gives it away pretty much, too.

Toothless nudged his head against his rider's body. Ending up pushing him off his bed.

Hiccup woke up immediately, rubbing his head in pain. "Toothless," he grunted, standing up to turn to his dragon with a stern look, "did you really have to interrupt that?" Toothless changed his face to a knowing look. "Okay, yes, you're right. I just need to get used to it. You don't always think you finally got the girl you've loved for years that is the perfect girl in the whole archipelago." _What I am doing._

The gang met up in the clubhouse for breakfast. The two lovers blushed when the girl entered, sitting next to the boy.

Astrid searched for his hand and intertwined it with hers, squeezing it lightly. The two blushed madly. The rest looked at them suspiciously.

"Anyway," Hiccup breaks the silence and takes out a map, "we need to plan out how we're gonna do this." After about an hour, they finished to strategy and decided to head to Berk for the back up.

"Alright, everyone, get your stuff ready," Hiccup said. "We leave in ten."

"Now, that's what I call a plan," Stoick patted his son's back and walked away. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him behind a low wall.

"You did it!" Astrid exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, "I'm really proud of you."

"A lot of those ideas were yours. I... I couldn't have done it without you," Hiccup looked away shyly.

"We make quite the team, huh?" Astrid smirked, leaning in.

"I certainly think so," Hiccup said with a smile, but it immediately turned into a frown."

Astrid looked worried. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Hiccup started, tripping over his words, "it's just... Well, yeah, Tuff's right, this is huge. Viggo, Berk, the Edge and my dad placing his trust in me. If the mission fails, we could lose the Dragon Eye forever. That could mean the end of the dragons. They could be hunted to extinction. And I..."

Astrid rested a hand on his chest. "But they won't be. Because this mission will not fail," Astrid reassured.

"And then there's this project Shell Fire thing. I mean, what?" Hiccup kept rambling about his worries, but Astrid placed her index finger to his lips to stop him talking.

"Hiccup, stop! You spent months planning this. It's gonna work." Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend. She has always been there to comfort and encourage him. He the luckiest Viking alive to have her by his side. Hiccup started to lean in closer to Astrid's face, wrapping his arms around her waist. Their lips almost touched but then a sudden voice interrupted them.

"Oh, my Thor! What are you two... Wait, I know. It's so obvious!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"It is?" Hiccstrid said simultaneously.

"Of course! You're discussing where to hide the Dragon Eye when we get it back." Hiccup and Astrid gave each other a nervous smile. Astrid covered her cheeks from blushing. "Well, Meatlug and I are way ahead of you, aren't we girl? We've for hiding places inside of our hiding places. Well, I'm gonna give Meatlug some Andesite. Helps her sleep when she's this excited. Carry on, you two."

"That was close," Astrid let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, wait, why do we care if they know about us?"

"I mean, we don't, I guess. It's all so new, I just want to share it with you right now, you know? Look, we'll tell everyone. I just want the time to be right," Astrid stated.

"Y-yeah, you're right," Hiccup agreed. "We can now just, spend some alone time together. That'll be nice."

Astrid let out a small and quiet chuckle, "definitely." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, trembling with nerves of what she will do. She started leaning in slowly, Hiccup copying her moves. When their lips connected, it felt like fireworks. Spark feelings through their bodies. They couldn't let go of each other. They have been through too much. After what seemed hours, they disconnected their kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other's, emerald green looking into bright blue eyes and bright blue looking into emerald green eyes.

"I love you, Astrid," Hiccup confessed again.

"I love you too," Astrid smiled at him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly. A little too tight, actually. Astrid pulled away quickly when she realized. She doesn't acknowledge the strength she has.

"Let's go."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Alright so that was a quick one-shot to quench your thirst for Hiccstrid while we wait until the last season comes out. I think it should come out around the end of February and beginning of March. But hopefully sooner._**

 ** _WHO'S EXCITED, THOUGH?_**

 ** _I am, but I also am not. Mainly because it's the last season. I don't want it to end ;-;_**

 ** _Anyway, if you have any requests or ideas please tell me. I would really appreciate it :D_**

 ** _~Grace_**


	8. I Can't Lose You

_What if Hiccup stayed with Astrid when Stormfly was sick? {She's actually sick this time lol}_

* * *

"Fishlegs and Snotlout, you find Garf. Ruff, Tuff and I will get the antidote," Hiccup ordered. He turned to his girlfriend. "Astrid, you stay with Stormfly. She needs you right now."

Astrid crouched down next to Stormfly, rubbing her dragon's head. "I'm sorry, girl."

Hiccup came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay, Astrid. The twins and I will get the antidote." Astrid avoided eye contact. She felt her eyes sting, but she didn't want to let it out. She's Astrid Hofferson. She doesn't cry.

Hiccup kissed her cheek and turned to the twins. "Okay, Ruffnut you get pine sap, Tuffnut you get the Slitherwing venom, I will get the angel fern root."

"What?" Tuffnut questioned. "Why do we need to get the dangerous stuff?"

"Because you are best at it without dying," Hiccup stated. "Now just go, we have no time to lose." The twins sighed in annoyance and they left with Barf and Belch. Hiccup gave Astrid a sincere smile before leaving on Toothless.

Astrid felt so weak. Not being able to do anything. She is not going to lose her best friend like that. They have been through too much. Now knowing Stormfly could die any second made her want to burst.

Hiccup found some angel fern root and met up with Ruff and Tuff. "Here you go, you sap. Sap for the sap," Ruffnut gave Hiccup the pine sap.

Tuffnut frowned at his sister in disgust "Ew. 'Sap for a sap'? Kind of, uh, 'sis-connected' from your 'bro-barian'."

"You got a point," Ruffnut looked at Hiccup. "He's got a point."

Hiccup groaned in annoyance. "Did you get the Slitherwing venom?"

"No," Tuffnut said. "I got the fern root of an angel for my angel."

"Ew," Hiccup said. "You were supposed to get the venom."

"Uh, no. I remember you telling Ruffnut to get the venom," Tuffnut said, pointing at his sister.

"No, he told me to get the pine sap." Ruffnut glared at Tuffnut. They start fighting but Hiccup pulled them apart.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. You two get the venom," Hiccup got on Toothless and headed back to Astrid. When he landed, he could see her on the ground next to her dragon. He felt sad for her. He couldn't imagine losing Toothless. Now that the love of his life is almost losing hers, he couldn't help but have some pain too.

"Astrid," Hiccup said quietly. The girl didn't turn. She kept her eyes on her dragon. Hiccup went to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, making her look into his eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes. Sky blue meeting emerald green. "She'll get through this, Astrid. So can you. Even if she doesn't make it. I will always be here to support you. You will never stand alone. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid remember?"

Astrid smiled at her boyfriend. She felt so lucky having a supportive boyfriend like him. No one could top Hiccup. "Thank you, Hiccup. You always have a way to make me feel better."

The two lovers leaned in for a kiss but got rudely interrupted by sudden screams. The twins and Barf and Belch came out of the woods running. They stopped when they reached Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup stood up. "Did you get the Slitherwing venom?"

"Oh," the two hesitated. "We got some poppies?" Tuffnut gave Hiccup a nervous smile. Hiccup could feel his anger coming up. "Look, Hiccup. We can't get close to it without touching it."

Astrid felt her nerves becoming worse. She couldn't lose her. "I can't lose her," Astrid gave Stormfly a quick hug before running off.

"Astrid!"

Astrid ignored Hiccup's cries. She ran as fast as she could, focusing on the task at hand. Finding a Slitherwing and get the venom. She ran through a bush until a growl stopped her. She looked up to see a Slitherwing slowly coming towards her. She didn't have a plan. She didn't know what to do without becoming in danger. She had no choice.

She yelled before running towards the venomous dragon. She dodged its attack before throwing her fist against the dragon, covering her hand with the venom. She got away before the dragon noticed.

She felt weak. Her skin color turned blue and she couldn't move the hand that was cover with the venom. She had to get back to Stormfly. Astrid jumped to go over a tree stump but tripped in the process. She got up while struggling to.

When Hiccup saw her come in sight, he immediately ran towards her. Her skin was pale and blue. She looked so weak. Hiccup feared the worst.

"I hope you have enough for two doses." With that, Astrid's vision went black. Hiccup caught her before she hit the ground, avoiding her hand that was covered with the venom. He brought her to Stormfly.

"Please, Astrid, hold on. I can't lose you. Not again." Hiccup pleaded. He felt so scared. He felt the same as when Astrid had the Scourge of Odin. He can't lose her. He's nothing without her.

Tuffnut carefully got the venom off of Astrid's hand, mixing the ingredients together. When the antidote was finished, Tuffnut gave the cup to Hiccup. He slowly brought the cup to the girl's lips, the antidote slipping in. He gave the cup back to Tuffnut who gave Stormfly some of it.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to the voice and sees Astrid sitting up. "Astrid, you just got cured. You need to rest." He felt so happy that she was okay.

"I'm fine," Astrid said, standing up, "how is she?"

"She's okay."

Astrid got up in glee, running to her dragon. Stormfly seemed so healthy and energized. She felt so happy, she couldn't explain it. "Oh, girl, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm also glad you're okay." Astrid turned to the boy that was walking towards her. "You had me worried, Astrid. You shouldn't risk your life like that."

"I did it for Stormfly," Astrid stated. "I'm sure you would do the same for Toothless."

"Yeah," Hiccup wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I would do it for you too." Hiccup leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Astrid pulled away to say something. "I would do it for you too." She immediately reconnected their lips for a passionate kiss.


	9. Both of You

_**I got this one-shot idea from Twilight Sparkle, thank you so much 3**_  
 _ **I had the feeling this wasn't exactly what you requested, but I hope you still enjoy cx**_

* * *

Astrid's eyes opened slowly to see the wooden roof of the house she was sharing with Hiccup. It has been about seven months since she and Hiccup married. It was the best day of their lives.

A hand softly went to her stomach. Astrid looked to the side to see Hiccup still with his eyes closed. Though, she knew he was awake.

"Good morning," Astrid said, messing up his hair more than it already was. "I know you're awake."

Hiccup's face turned into a pout. His eyes opened. "Good morning, m'lady." Hiccup smiled at his wife with a sincere smile. Astrid tried sitting up but Hiccup stopped her. "Babe, no. Rest."

Astrid sighed. "I've been resting the past six months already. I haven't ridden Stormfly, either."

"I'll fly Stormfly later today. Just rest." Hiccup got out of bed and walked to Astrid's side. He fixed up her pillow and she rested her back against it.

Astrid, being pregnant with the heir of Berk, is expected to put the child first before anything else no matter what. She gets it's important. But she just misses the freedom. She's not a girl who lays in bed all day. She always goes on a morning flight with Stormfly. But now with the pregnancy, she won't be able to until the baby is born.

"Can I at least join you?"

"Astrid," Hiccup brows furrowed. Astrid thought he always looks so cute when he's worried. "You shouldn't be flying. It's too risky. And I'm not risking it."

Astrid avoided eye contact. "Fine."

Hiccup got dressed and tacked up Toothless. He gave his wife a quick kiss before leaving the house. It was hard for Hiccup to balance stuff between his work and his personal life. He wished he could be there for Astrid more. She had been going through a lot of pain lately. The baby is being a little too hyper at the moment.

Hiccup rode on Toothless to the Great Hall. When he landed, he hopped off and walked over to his mother that was waiting for him.

"Good morning, son," Valka smiled. Hiccup gave her a quick hug before walking in together.

"Also," Valka added. "There's a dinner tonight in the Great Hall. Berk staff is supposed to attend. Leader from beserker Island is also expected to come."

"Dagur?" Hiccup said shocked. "I haven't seen him in forever." Hiccup looked down at the ground in sadness. Dagur has been in a lot of pain since his sister's death _{A/N: I don't know if Heather dies or not since this is written before the last season came out. but if she doesn't, pretend she did cx}_. But Dagur is strong. He's still fighting through the grief.

"He wanted to see you again, so he sent a Terror Mail," Valka said. She and Hiccup took a seat at a table where the rest of the gang plus Gobber was eating Breakfast.

"How is she?" Snotlout asked.

"Annoyed," Hiccup answered with a chuckle.

"Seriously Hiccup?" Ruffnut exclaimed, stuffing her mouth full of yak meat, "I thought you knew her better than that."

"What?"

"What they are trying to say, Hiccup is that Astrid isn't someone to rest all day," Valka said. She put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "She's Astrid Hofferson. The brave fighter who loves dragon riding. She may be pregnant, but she is going to end up feeling miserable if this goes on, Honey."

Hiccup sighed. "I know. But I don't want to risk it."

Snotlout snickered. "You don't want to take the risk? You're usually the one who accepts risks."

"This is different. She's carrying an unborn _child_. The next heir of Berk."

"Think about laying in bed all day, Hiccup. Thinking you're too vulnerable to do anything," Fishlegs said. "Pregnant women are very hormonal and have mood swings. From what I've seen from visiting her, she's close to losing her mind. Being chief also means you being away a lot. She must feel so lonely lying in bed all day alone."

Hiccup thought about the times when Astrid flipped when he said no to her again. She threw the bed sheets and the pillows outside the window while yelling. Fishlegs is right. With all his chief duties, he can barely spend time with his wife.

"Take a break after today for a few weeks. Astrid needs you. She's close to labor." Valka smiled at his son.

"But what about-"

"No, Hiccup. We can take care of it." Valka looked at the others and they nodded.

Hiccup gave them a grateful smile. "Thanks, guys." He finished his meal and stood up from his seat. "I'll be back for the dinner."

Hiccup ran out of the Great Hall and hopped onto Toothless, heading towards his house.

He opened the door and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom to meet an empty bed. Covers were scattered everywhere.

Hiccup eyes widened in worry. He went down the stairs to look around the house but he couldn't find her. "Astrid?" He yelled out. He felt a lump in his throat when he hears no answer. Hiccup runs out and hops on Toothless to the stables. He checked Stormfly's pen and it was empty. Hiccup let out a groan and a sigh at the same time. He and Toothless flew high in the air, looking for Astrid. Hiccup flew South, the direction his wife prefers flying in, at full speed.

Then he finally saw Astrid. Stormfly was flying slowly. Toothless flew next to Stormfly. Astrid looked next to her and her eyes widened in guilt. "Hi." Her husband didn't look mad or angry. Just worried.

"Astrid-"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Astrid cut Hiccup off. "I should've listened to you. I've fallen off multiple times."

"Astrid, please listen to me," Hiccup said calmly. "The others talked to me and they were right. You can't stay inside any longer. You're Astrid Hofferson. You love adventure just like I do." Astrid looked down at her dragon, avoiding eye contact. "But you need to understand that I'm doing this because I love you."

Astrid looked at Hiccup and smiled. "I love you too." Stormfly flew close to Toothless. Hiccup held out his hand, which Astrid took, and he pulled her on Toothless to sit in front of him, facing him.

Hiccup rested both his hands on Astrid's face. "I worry about you. And now that you're pregnant, I have to be worried about two people." He rested one of his hands from Astrid's cheek onto her grown stomach. "I love you so much Astrid, I really do. And I only want the best for you. My Mom is taking over for a few weeks so I can be with you. With the both of you."

"Really?" It looked like tears formed in Astrid's eyes from happiness. She missed Hiccup so much. She only saw him for dinner.

Hiccup nodded and connected their foreheads. "We can go on flights every day as long as I'm with you. We can lay in bed together all day. Just talking."

"I'd love that," Astrid smiled. Their faces came closer and closer until they were less than an inch apart. Hiccup looked down from Astrid's eyes to her lips, leaning in. Their lips connected for a passionate kiss. The two lovers made out until they almost ran out of breath. Also because it was bothering poor Toothless that has to deal with the PDA. Actually literally on him.

Hiccup pulled away from the kiss to look into Astrid's blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long and meaningful hug.

And they're never letting go.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Here's another one-shot for you guys! If you have any requests, ideas or suggestions, please let me know!_**

 ** _Also, thank you all for your support!_**

 ** _~Grace 3_**


	10. Jealousy

**_A/N:_**  
 ** _I have always agreed with myself and other believers that Eret has a freaking crush on Astrid. I mean, you can kinda see signs in the second movie. I'm not pointing out which scenes, I'm too lazy._**

 ** _I love a jealous Hiccup. Who's with me?_**

 ** _Anyway, here's a short but juicy one-shot!_**

* * *

Hiccup has had bad feelings about things before. The Red Death, fighting against Drago. But this bad feeling was about something, or _someone_ , that he felt was unnecessary.

Eret.

This guy has learned to see dragons as loyal and sweet creatures less than a day after he met Hiccup. Mainly because Stormfly saved his life.

After Drago was defeated and Toothless became Alpha, Eret has been rather close to Astrid. Not like friendly close. Like really close. Too close for Hiccup.

Hiccup may not always be the jealous type [though we wish he was sometimes, like, come on. Everyone wants drama. I do at least] but he certainly doesn't like sharing his lady. As much as he respects women, Astrid was just too precious to him. He couldn't let her go. She's his everything.

Hiccup was sitting at a table with Gobber and his mother in the Great Hall. He sipped up some of his drink from his cup, never letting his eyes get away from his fiancee and Eret, who was sitting at the table across the Hall with the rest of the gang.

Eret apparently said something funny, making the others laugh. Hiccup smiled at Astrid laughing. Seeing the joy on her face always cheered him up. It made him realize how beautiful she is when she laughs. Well, he didn't love her laughing so much because of Eret.

Because of his chief duties, Astrid has been spending more time with him than she usually does. He catches them flying around on their dragons around Berk almost every day, smiling and laughing.

He just wishes he and Astrid were like that again.

The two lovers have been in a few arguments, that they've both changed. That they're not the couple they used to be. Well, of course, they're not. They're older, more mature now. That was what they both tried to convince themselves, at least. They're allowed to hang out with other girls and boys, they both accepted that. But Hiccup obviously didn't.

He wanted to be happy for her, with her. He wanted to be able to respect the friendship between Eret and Astrid. But he just couldn't. He had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. They way Eret was around her. He wanted to be more than friends.

Hiccup finished his drink and forced the cup back down on the table. He scooted his chair backward, standing up. He slowly made his way to the table where the other two were sitting.

Astrid heard footsteps coming closer. She turned to see Hiccup coming towards her. Her smile went wider. "Hey." She patted the empty seat next to her. It was the opposite side of her then where Eret was sitting.

Instead, Hiccup ignored the offer and stood behind her and Eret. Eret took the hint and scooted over, letting Hiccup sit between the two. You could hear Eret growl in annoyance as he looked away.

Astrid raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Are you okay?" Astrid asked Hiccup. She's noticed Hiccup acting a little odd lately. "You could've sat on the other side."

Hiccup swang an arm around her shoulders. "You know," Hiccup started. "I always prefer to view the right side of you. Or sit on the right side."

Astrid averted her eyes from her fiancee, looking around the Great Hall in confusion. "Um, since when?"

"Since when?" Hiccup laughed nervously. "It has been that way for a while."

Astrid knew something wasn't right. Viewing her from the right side? Where did that come from?

"Did Drago do something?" Astrid asked, her face worried. "It has only been a couple of weeks."

"U-uh, no!" Astrid's eyes widened at his voice. "I've always been fine."

"If it's about your father, I'm here for you," Astrid said genuinely, placing a hand on her heart.

Hiccup's face turned into a frown. His jealousy was so much that it covered the grief he was experiencing about his father's death. Some tears appeared but Hiccup wiped them away quickly before Astrid could notice.

"I know, thank-"

Eret stood up from his seat. He held out his hand to Astrid. "Shall we go on the moonlit flight, my lady?"

 _My Lady? MY LADY?_ Hiccup thought. _ONLY I CAN CALL HER THAT._

Hiccup puffed out his chest and got up from his seat, looking at Eret. "I'm sorry, what did you call her?"

Eret averted his eyes from Astrid to Hiccup. "Um, My Lady?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say that she isn't _your_ lady." Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Well, she seemed available, so I took my chance-"

"This," Hiccup raised his voice for this part, "lady, you call _available_ , is my fiancee." Eret was quiet. He couldn't think of anything to say. Astrid was shocked by the idea of Eret trying to court her. She never really noticed it. Now that she thinks about it, it all makes sense. The way Eret placed her favorite flower on her doorstep every morning. She knew what it meant now.

"I-I'm sorry, chief," Eret struggled to get words out of his mouth, fearing he'll say anything that will make Hiccup madder. "I never knew."

Hiccup let out a long sigh, happy that it's clear. "It's quite all right." Eret nodded shakingly. He turned to make his way out of the Great Hall quickly.

Hiccup looked to his right to see his fiancee's face in shock. "I never knew you had it in you," Astrid smirked. "I'm not complaining, though."

"But," Astrid quickly added, grabbing Hiccup's face to pull it closer to her's, "you don't have to worry about anyone taking me from you. I'm yours and yours only. Forever." Astrid mentioned to the ring on her finger. It's the ring Hiccup proposed to her with.

Hiccup smiled at his lady. He connected their lips for a quick second. "And you're mine. Never forget it."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _WOOO_**

 ** _OKAY_**

 ** _I'm glad I got that done._**

 ** _WHO'S EXCITED ABOUT THE LAST SEASON IT COMES OUT TOMORROW SJUFHWEI FIAWUFIHH_**

 ** _What are you guys' predictions? I WANNA HEAR EM_**

 ** _Apparently, there's supposed to be a lot of Hiccstrid._**

 ** _WELL, I DAMN HOPE SO._**

 ** _I have school so I can watch it after 6 hours it comes out._**

 ** _Fml._**

 ** _Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this quick one-shot. Mainly for celebration and sadness that it's the last season. But luckily we have the third movie coming up, so that's another thing to be excited about!_**

 ** _~Grace_**


	11. New Me

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Alright, so, since Heather didn't die, this one-shot would make more sense._**

 ** _God, Hiccstrid killed me in the new season._**

 ** _Expect more frequent updates due to the new season (;_**

* * *

Astrid was sitting in her home at Berk, playing with her hair. Now that Johann and Krogan were beaten, the gang left the edge and decided to head back home. It was nice for them all to have all that weight off their shoulders. They could relax and enjoy their lives with their dragons and the people they love.

Now that Astrid has changed her shirt color, she wanted everything else to be different. Hiccup changed into his new suit. The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs' outfits have changed. But not Astrid's except her shirt. She wanted a change. That's why she sent a Terror Mail to someone she knew could help her.

Astrid heard a familiar dragon roar from outside her house. She stepped outside her door to see Heather on her Razorwhip, Windshear, flying towards her. Heather dismounted from her dragon, meeting Astrid with a tight hug.

It has been a couple of months since they've seen each other. But they've tried keeping in contact through Terror Mail as much as they could. Just like Heather and Fishlegs used to.

The two friends broke away from the hug. Astrid leads Heather inside. "My parents gave me this."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "The house?"

Astrid nodded, "They thought it was best that I had a place of my own. I don't know where they got the money for it. But I'm not complaining. It's like my hut on Dragon's Edge.

Heather looked around the first room she sees when they come in. She really did decorate it like her old hut. All the spikes for the defense that references Stormfly's spikes. The blue, purple and orange color theme. Kinda impressive. The house didn't look much smaller nor bigger. So it fit perfectly.

"Anyway," Astrid said, leading Heather up the stairs to her bedroom, "I needed your help with something. As I've heard from a certain someone that you're good at it."

"Only thing you've told me in the Terror Mail is that I need to bring clothing and that you needed me."

"I want to change this," Astrid said, pointing at herself. "I need something new."

"Hmm," Heather hummed, studying Astrid for ideas, "I did my own clothing, so I certainly can help you." Heather grabbed her bag and took out a furry hood. "I made this as the first design, but it didn't fit with the rest." She gave Astrid the hood and she put it around her shoulders, showing it off. "That looks cool. Now for the other clothing."

Astrid and Heather went over the ideas. Astrid walked over to a chest, taking out a few small skulls. "My Mom gave me these years ago, but I don't really have a use for them."

"We can use that as decoration on your skirt, maybe." Heather grabbed some fur, quickly sowing it together. She placed the skulls evenly around the top of the skirt. Astrid nodded in approval.

As they worked for a few hours on the clothing, the outfit was complete.

Heather still looked at Astrid weirdly. Like there was something missing. "What?" Astrid asked.

"Your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yes," Heather said. "Your hair." She took the band off the end of Astrid's braid. Heather took out the braid, letting Astrid's long curly hair going down her back. She left Astrid's hairband and braid going over her head in. "You should seriously leave your hair down, girl."

"Nah," Astrid said. "It'll only get in the way. Especially while flying."

"I understand. But your hair is beautiful, Astrid," Heather said, running her fingers through Astrid's hair, taking out all the knots. "You should show it off some more."

"Maybe when I'm older. Not just yet."

Heather gave up on trying. "I have an idea." She took all Astrid's loose hair. She began tightly braiding the first top. Then she made a separate braid, using it to braid it with the other hair. When Heather finished the braid she gently rested it on Astrid's shoulder. "You look beautiful."

Astrid looked down at herself. She used a reflection from glass to see her hair. "I love it."

But will Hiccup?

Astrid thanked Heather with a long and tight hug. They decided to catch up a bit before Heather packed up. They headed outside to Windshear. Heather mounted on her dragon. They said their goodbyes before Heather flew off.

When Heather was out of sight, Astrid turned to the house on the hill. She took a deep breath before heading over there. When she made it, she slowly knocked on the door. She suddenly heard stuff fall from inside and Hiccup growling in annoyance.

Astrid chuckled to herself before slowly opening the door. "Sorry for startling you."

Hiccup was apparently working on some new designs for his newest invention. Well. Not really. His Dragon Blade broke during the fight against Krogan and Johann. He decided to make a new one with an idea he got from Viggo.

"Ah, it's all right," Hiccup said, picking up all the papers and putting them back on his desk. He was about to walk over towards his girlfriend before he saw her. He stopped in his tracks. He stared before his mouth fell open. He just stared at Astrid for a few seconds.

Astrid felt the heat come up to her cheeks. She walked over to her boyfriend and gently pushed his mouth closed.

Hiccup shook his head, coming out of his trance. "A-Astrid! Y-you... You."

"I?"

"You look... So hot... I mean! You look beautiful, yes. Beautiful." Hiccup cleared his throat. "It really fits you."

Astrid blushed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

Then suddenly Hiccup stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek. He connected their lips for a quick make-out session. "I love it. It's like a new you."

"I love the new me, too," Astrid said softly. With that, she immediately connected their lips for another passionate kiss.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I just realized that almost every one of my one-shots ends with a kiss. I don't know if you guys mind._**

 ** _But I'll never get enough of Hiccstrid kisses._**

 ** _SO_**

 ** _What did you guys think of the sixth and last season of Race to the Edge?_**

 ** _God, the Hiccstrid kisses were so much more intense. Like, the kiss in episode six was like almost a make-out session. Oops, spoiler alert._**

 ** _What are you guys' favorite moment or moments from the whole series?_**

 ** _Mine is probably the Hiccstrid kisses as I'm a hopeless romantic girl._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you all enjoy this quick one-shot!_**

 ** _If you guys have any ideas of one-shots about after the last season, please let me know!  
_**

 ** _Other kinds are great, too, of course!_**


	12. I'm Here

**_I kinda already made a one-shot based on the Buffalord episode, but this is just a little different._**

Hiccup and the gang were discussing how to find the cure for the Scourge of Odin. Hiccup stayed serious as the other's were either joking around - the twins - or freaking out about getting themselves sick.

Hiccup was afraid. Not afraid of getting sick, no. He was afraid for Astrid's life. She is in her hut, battling the awful, fatal illness that was tearing her apart piece by piece.

Astrid needed him. Hiccup decided to stay back with Astrid and have Fishlegs lead the mission. Fishlegs was hesitant about Hiccup's decision but then agreed. He's saving a life by doing this.

Fishlegs and the rest of the gang quickly left the edge, searching for the Dragon they needed for the antidote. Hiccup brought a cup of water plus some bread from the clubhouse with him to Astrid's hut.

He softly knocked on the side of the open hut. He peaked his head inside, seeing Astrid resting on her bed. He quietly made his way over to her, placing the plate and cup on the floor next to her bed.

He heard a groan and saw Astrid slowly open her eyes. They were bloodshot red. Her skin was a pale green color.

Hiccup frowned at the sight. It hurt him seeing the love of his life like that. And that she was on the brink of death scared him even more. He was _not_ going to lose her. He couldn't. She meant everything to him.

Astrid held her head, her eyes squeezed in pain. Hiccup rested his hand on her hand that was on her forehead and slowly lifted it off. With his other head, he gently rubbed her forehead, trying to soothe it. He brought his lips towards her and connected it to her forehead.

Astrid felt lucky that she had him. No matter their 'title', he treated her like she was his. She just wished that they were together already.

"I'm here."

The sudden noise of his husky voice startled Astrid. She looked up to meet his emerald eyes. Hiccup couldn't keep his eyes off her beautiful blue eyes. Even if she was sick and her eyes were red, he still thought she was the most beautiful person that could ever exist.

Hiccup leaned in closer to her face, Astrid's lips coming near his. Eventually, he gently connected his lips with hers. It took all Astrid's energy to kiss back but it was worth it. She has waited for years for Hiccup to finally make the move.

Astrid pulled away, unable to give any more energy. She was breathing heavily and felt light-headed, but she smiled. She smiled at him. He made her happy.

Hiccup gave her a half smirk and half smile. He gave her another kiss on her forehead. He grabbed a chair from a corner and placed it next to the bed so he can sit with her. Their fingers were laced together.

Astrid had already accepted the fact that she was most likely not going to make it. She didn't want anyone to put in an effort for something that can't be helped. But after Hiccup told Astrid about their discovery, she felt hope. She wanted to live. For him. She wanted to be with him and him only. She knew they were meant to be.

Astrid coughed and wouldn't stop for a little. Her throat felt dry. So dry that it felt like it was being blocked. Hiccup quickly brought the cup of water to her lips. As she drank the water, she felt her throat slowly clearing up and stopped coughing. Astrid sat up, Hiccup holding a hand behind her back, and drank the rest of the water.

"Take it easy, Astrid," Hiccup said softly.

Astrid shook her head. She didn't want to take it easy. She wanted this illness gone. Out of her body. She was literally sick of feeling helpless.

"Why is it so cold," Astrid muttered. She struggled to get words out of her mouth.

"It isn't." It really wasn't. It was actually one of the hottest days they had in a while.

Astrid slowly grabbed the blanket over her feet to cover her body. She was shaking.

"I'm here, Astrid," Hiccup reassured her. "I'm not leaving you." He could see Astrid nodding slowly.

He was never going to leave her. He wanted to be there for her whenever she needed him. He wants to be the person she could go to for anything. Maybe not _everything_ , but the stuff that is bothering her. He wants the best for her. He loves her. He always will, always has. He felt so lucky having her in his life. She's him and he's hers.

And it will always be that way.

 _ **I already have written this one-shot and the next one for a while. I just forgot to post it on here so... My bad xD**_

 ** _Anyway, please leave your thoughts on this one-shot. I'll appreciate it a lot_**

 ** _~Grace ❤_**


	13. Lost

_[What if Astrid's parents were hurt by the attack in Team Astrid?]_

Hiccup and Astrid were flying around the Edge for patrol, checking for the last time before heading back to the Edge.

"Well, very good patrol, Astrid," Hiccup said. "The Edge is secure."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the front of the Edge. Something wasn't right for her. "Hiccup, where are all the Night Terrors? Aren't they supposed to be on watch? They're our last line of defense."

Hiccup looked to see where Astrid was gesturing to. They were indeed not in their usual places. And he knew who was behind it.

"Oh yeah, that's good," Ruffnut was holding out a stick for a Night Terror. "Right there. Perfect. Okay. Yes."

Hiccup and Astrid landed on the ground behind the twins with their dragons. "Uh, what are you two doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, duh!" Ruffnut said as it was obvious. "Dragon training! Can't you see?"

"You would think you of all people would recognize that," Tuffnut added. "Prepare to be amazed." Tuffut put the Night Terror he was holding on the floor and did tricks with it.

"Shake!" The Night Terror flopped onto it's back and started shaking its body. "See, you thought it'd be a handshake, he'd put out his paw, but I taught him-"

"Oh no, we understand," Hiccup cut Tuffnut off. "I'm just not sure how useful a skill that is."

"That's not all he does," Tuffnut said. "Wanna see him get my slippers?"

"These dragons are not our pets, Tuffnut," Astrid cut in. "They're an integral part of our security system."

"He can also solve math problems by stomping his foot.," Tuffnut said. "As long as the answer is always three."

"She has a point Tuffnut," Hiccup put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And, you have a pet already." Hiccup gestured to Chicken.

"Eh."

Astrid decided to cut in again. "Dagur could park a whole fleet right offshore and we wouldn't know they were even there because the Night Terrors aren't in their perches."

"Lighten up, Astrid," Snotlout came out of nowhere. "Dagur doesn't even know where Dragon's Edge is."

"Not yet," Astrid took a step closer to Snotlout. "But if you guys don't take this seriously, then he will soon enough."

Suddenly a Terrible Terror flew passed the gang into Fishlegs face. He opened the letter the Terror was carrying and read it. "It's Berk. And it's not good..."

When Berk came in sight of the Dragon Riders, smoke was seen everywhere. Buildings were ruined. Everything was broken.

"Son!" Stoick saw Hiccup. "I'm glad you're here."

"Who did this? Dagur?"

Stoick didn't reply "It was a hit and run attack. Catapults and volleys of fire arrows mostly. Hit a few buildings in town." Stoick turned to Astrid. "Astrid, one of them are your parent's house. You should probably head-"

Astrid didn't let the chief finish and she went straight to her house. She jumped off of Stormfly to see the house she grew up in all in ruins. Gobber went up behind her and rested his hook on her right shoulder.

"Gobber-"

"They're with Gothi, lass," Gobber said. "It was one of the houses that remained untouched."

Astrid immediately mounted back onto Stormfly and headed towards Gothi's hut. She saw to Vikings laying down on beds with their heads bandaged.

"Mom? Dad?" Astrid kneeled down beside their beds.

"As-strid, honey," Astrid's mom tried to get words out of her mouth but it was difficult.

"Dad?"

She turned around to see Gothi walking up behind her. She put a hand on Astrid's left shoulder, shaking her head.

Astrid's eyes widened, knowing what she meant. She tried to keep her breathing intact. She put a hand on her chest.

"No."

Astrid stood back up. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't there to protect you."

"Honey, i-it's okay. You couldn't have prevented it."

"No!" Astrid exclaimed. "It's not okay. It's far from okay. Rest, mom. I need air."

Astrid walked out of Gothi's hut. She felt pain in her chest and felt dizzy. She mounted onto Stormfly and headed to the docks. She walked along the docks and set on the edge.

She heard Toothless landing behind her and started playing with Stormfly. Footsteps came closer and closer to Astrid.

"Astrid?" Hiccup sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Astrid didn't answer. She couldn't bear to talk right now.

"Gobber told me," Hiccup continued. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all my fault."

"There was no way you couldn't have prevented it, Astrid," Hiccup reassured.

"He's not coming back, Hiccup. I lost him."

Hiccup slipped his arm off her shoulder to her waist. He pulled her closer. "All you can do right now is to be there for your mother. She lost her husband. It must be hard for her too."

"You're right. I should go to her," Astrid stood up and Hiccup followed.

"Just know," Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand before she could go to Stormfly, "I'm always here for you. If you need to talk, I'm here. If you're upset, I'm here. I don't want you locked up in your mind of negative thoughts. If you need something, I'm always here for you Astrid." He leaned in and gave the girl a small kiss on the lips. They stare at each other for a while before connecting their lips again. Hiccup could hear her rapid breathing from the shock and decided to pull away. "I love you." He rested his hand on Astrid's cheek.

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around the one she loved the most. "I love you too. Thank you."

"Anytime."


End file.
